shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern Hopper
Category: Hopper Personnel Crew: 2 Passengers: 36 Speed Cruising Velocity: Warp 0 Maximum Velocity: Warp 0 Emergency Velocity: Warp 0 (for 0 hours) Dimensions Length: 20.2m Width: 8.6m Height: 3.5m Decks: 0 Armament Defensive Systems *Ablative Armour Phasers *Type U+ Micro-Pulse: 2 (2 fore) Shielding Systems *Light Shielding Description Best known by the term "Hopper", the Wyvern Class Transport can carry 32 fully armed marines from a starship to the ground. Larger versions do exist to carry more troops and heavy cargo such as ground assault vehicles, or cargo runabouts can be deployed. To ensure the rapid deployment of troops, the Hopper comes with personnel transporters capable of placing a fire-team of marines down anywhere on a planet of a similar size to Earth. Alternatively, the Hopper can land, and marines can exit the vessel through the side doors, which also double as ramps. Larger vessels carry Wyverns in their shuttlebay. Once the carrier vessel has reached its destination, it can open it's doors and allow the Wyvern to "drop" into the atmosphere. Wyvern's come with high-powered impulse engines to allow them to reach the safety of the carrier vessel; although in an atmosphere they resort to conventional atmospheric thrusters. The Hoppers navigational computer is specifically designed to spot and guide the vessel to suitable Landing Zones (LZs) to quickly allow the deployment of marines. Naga variant: Best known by the term "Gunship", the Naga Class Gunship can provide ground forces with a high level of directed and accurate close fire support, for as long as she has power to continue operating, providing a level of staying power and accuracy not achievable by fast moving aircraft. Due to the reduced cargo space, the Naga cannot carry Marines, however it makes up for this fact with additional firepower, with a large magazine of Micro-Torpedoes as well as an enhanced sensor system. In addition to the forward phaser arrays, the Gunship also features two side “bubbles” with a Type V Phaser and a 180o traverse. In addition two wing mounts provide the four Mark 17’s with a steady stream of ammunition and a stable firing position. Personnel: *Crew: 5 *Maximum (Evac): 6 Additional Armaments: *Type U+ Micro-Pulse: 2 *Type V Array: 2 *Micro-Torpedo Launcher: 8 Seacole variant: The Seacole class Medical Transport is designed to provide evacuation facilities for 16 wounded persons, arrayed in four, three tier stretcher groups, into which a wounded person can be placed. It also features a short range transporter, medical replicator and an array of basic medical drugs and tools. The Seacole also features basic medical facilties, sufficient usually to preserve life for an extended period of time until proper medical facilities can be found. To aid in this, the Seacole carries 4 medical technicians, one of whom usually doubles as the loadmaster, who are tasked with looking after the 12 casualties in the rear compartment. The Seacole also features improved sensors, in the place of of weapons systems to enable it to better identified wounded persons on the ground. Personnel: *Crew: 6 Armaments: None Related Pages *Ship Database Category:Support Craft